1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone, and more particularly to a tunable earphone.
2. The Related Art
An earphone connected with a music player can help the user enjoying music and not affecting others. FIG. 1 shows a conventional tunable earphone 100′. The tunable earphone 100′ includes a shell 10′ enclosing a resonance cavity 11′, and a speaker 20′ accommodated in the shell 10′. A top of the shell 10′ has a through hole 12′ interconnecting the resonance cavity 11′ with the outside region. A damping plate 30′ is fixed inside the shell 10′ and blocks the though hole 12′ in order to smoothen the frequency response of the sound pressure level in the resonance cavity 11′ while the speaker 20′ making sound. So, the sound effect becomes better. However, as the damping plate 12′ is fixed in the shell 10′, users cannot change the damping plate 12′ while users want to change the sound effect. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new tunable earphone which is capable of changing the damping plate easily, for the convenience of users enjoying different sound effects according to their own preference.